Before the dome came down
by carson34
Summary: What happens if Barbie and Juila were married and had kids before the dome came down?


Author Note: I hope that you enjoy this storyline. I had it written right before the second episode to the season finale and haven't got a chance to posted it until now. I was thinking about maybe Juila was married to Barbie at the beginning of the show.

Character Summary:

Barbie: Married to Juila. Father to Alyssa and Michael. He was in the army and missed a lot on his children's lives.

Juila: Married to Barbie. Mother to Alyssa and Michael.

Alyssa: Daughter of Barbie and Juila. She is five year old.

Michael: Son of Barbie and Juila. He is three year old

Chapter One

Juila's POV

I know that I should be happy that my husband is coming back but I feel the hurt that my husband is coming home. Things were different before he joined army and I know that he did it to please his father. I knew that when I married him. I thought that he would change the minute that we had our daughter but there was no change between my husband and his responsibility to our family. I did not hear my daughter coming into the room.

"Mommy, when is daddy coming home?" Alyssa asked me.

"Soon baby." I responded to my daughter as I gave my daughter a small smile.

"I miss daddy. Why is he not calling us anymore?" Alyssa asked me.

"Because daddy was on his way home." Barbie revealed his appearance.

"Daddy!" Michael squealed at his father. I knew that he was happy to see him. I watched Alyssa ran up to him and gave him a hug. It killed me not to be able to give him a hug and kiss. I missed him so much but things needed to changed and they were going to as soon as we could talk with no kids. I watched as he walked closer to me.

"We will talk later on when the kids are in bed." Barbie told me.

I gave him a small smile knowing that we were going to have a talk.

Barbie's POV

We spent the rest of the day together with the kids. I love spending with my kids but mostly I love spending time with my wife. This is what we needed to work on. We needed to work on our family. We needed to work on our marriage. We got the kids into bed and headed to lay down in our room for our chat.

"So what do you want to talk about?" She asked me.

"I decided to leave the army." I revealed to her. I know that it comes to a surprise but I don't want to lose my wife or my children to my father. They are what matters most to me.

"What about your father?" She asked me.

"He doesn't get a say about it. I want my family to be together and this is the only way that I know how to make it happen. I just want you to say yes that it's what you want to." I revealed to her.

"I do want that." She responded to me.

The next morning

Juila's POV

I woke up to find the bed empty. I knew why he chose to leave the room last night but still I was hoping to wake up with arms around me. I got out of the bedroom and walked into the guest room. Barbie was still sleeping so I just climbed next to him and waited for my husband to wake up. It's about an hour before he wakes up.

"Good morning." I said to him with a small smile.

"Good morning." He responded to me. "Where are the kids?"

"Still sleeping." I revealed to him while I was moving closer to him. We started to kiss right before our daughter runs into the room.

"Mommy! It's my first day of school. We need to go." Our daughter reminds me.

"Baby, you have afternoon kindergarten." I reminded her as she ran over to her father and gave him morning hug.

"Daddy, what are we going to do today before I go to school?" She asked him.

"We can head to the park if you want to do that today." He responds to her. I know that's what she wanted to do because within minutes of it, she starts jumping up and down.

No one's POV

They got out of bed and started to get ready for the park. We are just about walked across the street when the dome came down. It trapped all of them inside of the dome.

"Daddy, what's going on?" Alyssa asked him.

"I don't know baby." Barbie responded while looking at Juila. "We need to go into town and find out what's going on."

Barbie's POV

I was putting our son in the car when I noticed that there was someone standing at the dome trying to figure out what's going on.

"Daddy, who is that?" Alyssa asked me.

"I don't know baby girl. Just get in your seat." I told her as I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen. I wrote on the paper saying go to the city and get help. I showed it to the man. I headed back to my car and headed to town to find out what's going on.

Author Note: I hope that you guys like this storyline and let me know what you think of it. I hope that you have a great day and I will see you guys later on. Also don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff where I update all the time. Also don't forget to check out if there is going to be another season of this show. I hope that there is going to be another season but we won't find out until this summer. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of this storyline.


End file.
